Extracellular proteins play important roles in, among other things, the formation, differentiation and maintenance of multicellular organisms. The fate of many individual cells, e.g., proliferation, migration, differentiation, or interaction with other cells, is typically governed by information received from other cells and/or the immediate environment. This information is often transmitted by secreted polypeptides (for instance, mitogenic factors, survival factors, cytotoxic factors, differentiation factors, neuropeptides, and hormones) which are, in turn, received and interpreted by diverse cell receptors or membrane-bound proteins. These secreted polypeptides or signaling molecules normally pass through the cellular secretory pathway to reach their site of action in the extracellular environment.
Secreted proteins have various industrial applications, including as pharmaceuticals, diagnostics, biosensors and bioreactors. Most protein drugs available at present, such as thrombolytic agents, interferons, interleukins, erythropoietines, colony stimulating factors, and various other cytokines, are secretory proteins. Their receptors, which are membrane proteins, also have potential as therapeutic or diagnostic agents. Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. Examples of screening methods and techniques are described in the literature [see, for example, Klein et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 93:7108-7113 (1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,637)].
Membrane-bound proteins and receptors can play important roles in, among other things, the formation, differentiation and maintenance of multicellular organisms. The fate of many individual cells, e.g., proliferation, migration, differentiation, or interaction with other cells, is typically governed by information received from other cells and/or the immediate environment. This information is often transmitted by secreted polypeptides (for instance, mitogenic factors, survival factors, cytotoxic factors, differentiation factors, neuropeptides, and hormones) which are, in turn; received and interpreted by diverse cell receptors or membrane-bound proteins. Such membrane-bound proteins and cell receptors include, but are not limited to, cytokine receptors, receptor kinases, receptor phosphatases, receptors involved in cell-cell interactions, and cellular adhesion molecules like selectins and integrins. For instance, transduction of signals that regulate cell growth and differentiation is regulated in part by phosphorylation of various cellular proteins. Protein tyrosine kinases, enzymes that catalyze that process, can also act as growth factor receptors. Examples include fibroblast growth factor receptor and nerve growth factor receptor.
Membrane-bound proteins and receptor molecules have various industrial applications, including as pharmaceutical and diagnostic agents. Receptor immuno-adhesions, for instance, can be employed as therapeutic agents to block receptor-ligand interactions. The membrane-bound proteins can also be employed for screening of potential peptide or small molecule inhibitors of the relevant receptor/ligand interaction.
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native receptor or membrane-bound proteins. Many efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel receptor or membrane-bound proteins.
Given the importance of secreted and membrane-bound proteins in biological and disease processes, in vivo studies and characterizations may provide valuable identification and discovery of therapeutics and/or treatments useful in the prevention, amelioration or correction of diseases or dysfunctions. In this regard, genetically engineered mice have proven to be invaluable tools for the functional dissection of biological processes relevant to human disease, including immunology, cancer, neuro-biology, cardiovascular biology, obesity and many others. Gene knockouts can be viewed as modeling the biological mechanism of drug action by presaging the activity of highly specific antagonists in vivo. Knockout mice have been shown to model drug activity; phenotypes of mice deficient for specific pharmaceutical target proteins can resemble the human clinical phenotype caused by the corresponding antagonist drug. Gene knockouts enable the discovery of the mechanism of action of the target, the predominant physiological role of the target, and mechanism-based side-effects that might result from inhibition of the target in mammals. Examples of this type include mice deficient in the angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) [Esther, C. R. et al., Lab. Invest., 74:953-965 (1996)] and cyclooxygenase-1 (COX1) genes [Langenbach, R. et al., Cell, 83:483-492 (1995)]. Conversely, knocking the gene out in the mouse can have an opposite phenotypic effect to that observed in humans after administration of an agonist drug to the corresponding target. Examples include the erythropoietin knockout [Wu, C. S. et al., Cell, 83:59-67 (1996)], in which a consequence of the mutation is deficient red blood cell production, and the GABA(A)-R-β3 knockout [DeLorey, T. M., J. Neurosci., 18:8505-8514 (1998)], in which the mutant mice show hyperactivity and hyper-responsiveness. Both these phenotypes are opposite to the effects of erythropoietin and benzodiazepine administration in humans. A striking example of a target validated using mouse genetics is the ACC2 gene. Although the human ACC2 gene had been identified several years ago, interest in ACC2 as a target for drug development was stimulated only recently after analysis of ACC2 function using a knockout mouse. ACC2 mutant mice eat more than their wild-type littermates, yet burn more fat and store less fat in their adipocytes, making this enzyme a probable target for chemical antagonism in the treatment of obesity [Abu-Elheiga, L. et al., Science 291:2613-2616 (2001)].
In the instant application, mutated gene disruptions have resulted in phenotypic observations related to various disease conditions or dysfunctions including: CNS/neurological disturbances or disorders such as anxiety; eye abnormalities and associated diseases; cardiovascular, endothelial or angiogenic disorders including atherosclerosis; abnormal metabolic disorders including diabetes and dyslipidemias associated with elevated serum triglycerides and cholesterol levels; immunological and inflammatory disorders; oncological disorders; bone metabolic abnormalities or disorders such as arthritis, osteoporosis and osteopetrosis; or a developmental disease such as embryonic lethality.